Divine Power
Divine Power 'is a power unique to the Gods and Demi-Gods. Gods who are highly trained in the manipulating their Divine Power can produce a unique aspect of their power known as Divine Skill. Where some Gods wield similar Divine Powers, Divine Skill is unique to individual God who develops that skill. Description "''It can be divided into eight categories - "Seer's Vision", "Indestructible", "Monochrome", "Eternal Life", "Asura", "Underworld", "Primordial Strength", and "Heaven and Earth". Each category of the Divine Power has its own specialty, and is immensely powerful in its own right. This is the reason why the Gods were able to rule the world for a hundred thousand years. The only being who could push the Divine Power to its Limit, the Ancient God called Hei Long, was the most powerful entity since the beginning of time; no one could ever hope to surpass him. Divine Power is an ability that one is born with, impossible to obtain through training or other means." - Representative Hei Long - Tian CategoriesCategory:Abilities Seer's Vision Grants the user the ability to foresee the past, present and future. While some powerful users can see into the future, most users of this power can spy on distant subjects through their eyes or with the help of enchanted items or Purple Crystals. Seer's Vision could be countered or blocked by more powerful versions of the same power, or perceived by individuals with high sensitivity to Divine Power or other powerful users of Divine Power in their own rights. Wielders of Seer's Vision are generally not fighters, but tacticians or manipulators such as Shen Yen or Xin Yue Kui. '''Users: '- Shen Yen': The powerful Elder of the Sage Hall. He is in charge of monitoring the Dark Ones' and their movements. Shen Yen's Seer's Vision is powerful enough to counter other users of Seer's Vision who try to spy on him. In combats, he can wield this Divine Power to create illusions to confuse his attacker and could even defeat Ni Tien ErXing's brother. '- Xin Yue Kui': The manipulative and devious High Priest of the Great Gods. She prophesied the destruction of Tian at the hands of Shang Emperor Zi Shou, prompting Tian to personally kill the human. '- Da Ji': The caring, selfless wife of Shang Emperor Zi Shou. She used her Seer's Vision to let her son, Wu Geng, see Zi Shou's battle against Tian from afar, before finally sacrificing herself to save her son's lfe. Indestructible Grants the user massive strength and endurance. Gods with Indestructible Divine Power are tough fighters who are difficult to be brought low. In sheer physical strength, toughness and endurance, this power broads the greatest defensive and fighting capabilities out of all other Divine Powers. Users rarely need external protections such as armour or weapon but rely heavily on their barehands and physical power. Their very body is their own armour and weapon. Users: ' '- Tian Kui: The Great God of the Fighting Affiliation. He used this ability to great effect in numerous battles, fending off attacks that would otherwise have been killing blows. Monochrome "This power suppresses and counters any sort of offensive force. Under this power, every living thing will lose its color and radiance, signifying the withering of vitality" Monochrome is the rarest power even among the Gods. Even among the 100 Godly Companions there is none who could wield this Divine Power. Divine Power: Monochrome is extremely difficult to counter since it has an incredible range and broads no point of weakness. Those who wishes to challenge the Gods with Monochrome have to brace the life-threatening Monochromatic Wall that destroys them even as they move to engage their target. as the Honorable One Bu Nu puts it, "It is like swiming against a waterfall". However, the stronger the Monochromatic Wall is exerted on the outside, the more vulnerable the user is inside. Should the Wall ever be breached, the user could be vulnerable to a critical blow. Users: ' '- Wu Geng/Ah Gou: The main protagonist of the story, son of Zi Shou and Da Ji. Being half god, Wu Geng was able to experience a divine revelation and receive this divine power in a moment of greatest need. From that point onwards, he has since managed to hone his skill in using Monochrome to extents greater than most gods have ever seen. '- Tian': The supreme leader of the gods. He is extremely powerful and capable of using highly advanced Monochrome-based Divine Skills to suppress and deprive his enemies of the power and will to fight. Eternal Life Generally regarded as the power of healing and reviving. Wielders of Eternal Life are not often fit for combat but as support and healer. However, Gods who could push this Divine Power to the utmost limit can become near-invincible in combat by possessing an all-powerful regenerating body and terrifying powers to behold in the case such as Zhen Chan. While Eternal Life can stimulate great recovery thereby leading to near-death revival, it cannot be used to revive long-dead or severely mutilated subjects. Users: '- Kong Que': Chief of the Fallen Ones and their strongest fighter. She has demonstrated considerable skill with this ability, using it on two occasions, once for Bai Cai and once for Bei Er. '- Zhen Chan': One of the five Sage Kings. He used his ability, Endless Reincarnation, to continually revive his fallen allies during the rebels' invasion of the Gods' Domain. However, his technique failed when his target was decapitated. Eternal Life - Inversion Where Eternal Life is the power of healing, when reversed, it becomes a power of destruction, life withers away at every touch. This power is very similar to Monochrome where it sucks vitality out of living things it touches. However, it seems to only affect living things and not all matters such as rocks, wood or weapons like Divine Power: Monochrome. Inversion of Eternal Life only has one known user - Er Chan. Asura Grants the user control over various spirit animal lifeforms that could be summoned at will. The size, number and power of the lifeforms vary accordingly to the user. A larger, more ferocious spirit animal does not necessarily superior to smaller conjurations. Such as Ah Lan's Assassination Butterflies can perform very specific tasks Shi Xing's Desolate Wolves cannot hope to accomplish. Users: ' '- Shi Xing: Great God of the Ferocious Affiliation. He can summon Desolate Wolves to tear apart his victims. '- Ah Lan': One of the Fallen Ones. She can summon powerful Assassination Butterflies to slash her enemies. Underworld Grants the user control over various auras of death and decay. Users: ' '- Gui Mu: Great God of the Plague Affiliation. He has control over death through his Necrogen and Venom based abilities. '- Bai Lian': One of the five Sage Kings. He has control over the deadly spiritual aura of decay. Primordial Strength Powers belonging only to the oldest of beings in the world. One of the rarest of Divine Powers alongside Divine Power: Monochrome. It is not currently known if a God of current generation could be born wielding Primordial Strength. However, it nonetheless a much reverred and frightening power even among the Gods. Users: ' '- Immortal Phoenix: An Ancient Divine Beast capable of controlling powerful flames. It feeds on the life force of its host and cannot be killed, as it will continually be reborn from its own ashes when it is defeated. It has only ever been defeated on two occasions, once in the far past by Tian, and once more by Tian during his battle against Zi Shou. It currently lends its fiery combat abilities to Shi Xing while feeding upon his anger. Heaven and Earth Grants the user control over the elements. Perhaps the most diverse of all Divine Powers, users of Heaven and Earth can wield entirely different powers such as earth, air, fire, lightning, etc. It is not currently known whether the user can control different elements but choose to train solely in one aspect or they're bound to a single element under Heaven and Earth. Users of this Divine Power broad very high offensive capabilities with powerful attacks such as summoning lightning strikes or creating a vacumn at a certain location. Users: -Zhui Ri: The former great god of the Lightning Affiliation. He wields the power of lightning, causing thunderstorm, lightning strikes, and even becoming lightning himself to travel quickly or evade attacks. '- Xuan Feng': One of the five Sage Kings. Wields power over the air and storms. '- Tian Wu': One of the five Sage Kings. Wields the power of earthquakes and shockwaves. Category:Abilities